


Always By the Book (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: Always By the Book [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Denial of Feelings, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Podfic, Seduction, Witness Protection, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a Special Agent with the FBI.  Jared's a witness in a federal  murder trial.  Can Jensen spend a week in Jared's company without (a)  wanting to kill him and (b) completely falling for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always By the Book (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always By The Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666635) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:** [Always By the Book](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/585866.html)  
 **Author:** veronamay   
**Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** [Lies, all lies.](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=fiction) Not written for profit.  
 **Summary:** Jensen's a Special Agent with the FBI. Jared's a witness in a federal murder trial. Can Jensen spend a week in Jared's company without (a) wanting to kill him and (b) completely falling for him?

 **Format:** mp3

70.3 MB, 1 hr 16 min 45 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/fo0i6zdrzh)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ymmowl4zdnm)


End file.
